The Exciting Future
by kibblyk1991
Summary: Kagome takes a pregnancy test that will for ever change the future's of herself and Inuyasha , In MULTIPLE ways.
1. Chapter 1

The Exciting Future .

I do not own the characters depicted in this story i have written.

" What are you doing out here " .. Inuyasha asked as he walked outside of Kagome house .

It was 2 am and the stars and moon were out so brightly , They had only been back to her mother's house for the past few day's and already she grew restless of the feudal era. She never thought so many years ago when she had started her journey that , she'd miss Inuyashas time so much but , It was now apart of her almost all of her . Yes she may have family on this side and very few friends , her closest friends but most of her friend's were now gone , and her brother was now 18 about to graduate from high school , she was now 22 years of age. So many thing's had changed over the years.

Kagome sighed " I just like looking up at the star's , Makes the night feel .. Simple" She said then she turned twords Inuyasha.

" I didn't mean to wake you , come let's go back to bed " .. She grabbed his hand and they started to walk twords the house. But there was a stir in the air and she could sense it , as she went to go threw the door to the house inuyasha pushed her to the wall of the outside of the house and he had a gutteral growl in his throat...

" You can't possibly be ready to make love again , we just made love three times about four hours ago " .. she said with a hint of red in her cheeks.

He just started to swivel his hips near her lower half and he leaned over and whispered in her ear...

" if i could have you naked all the time i would kagome , you would never leave our bed , and never be dressed"...

with that he picked up kagome and ran up the stairs , in a matter of moment's he had kagome pinned to their bed they used when she visited her family's home.

The only thing the both of them didn't like was , when they made love at her families home , they had to be quiet . In Inuyashas time they were as loud as they wanted to be , because the house inuyasha had built kagome was on a hill quite aways from the village nearest them . They lived about 2 miles away from , sango's village which only had a few residents living in it.

Inuyasha undressed Kagome with ease , She only had on slippers and a night gown and a house robe so it only took a few moments... After they were done both of them were panting so hard you would of thought they ran a MILE !

" I love you so much inuyasha " .. Kagome said as she snuggled into inuyasha.

" I love you too Kagome".. Inuyasha said , he spooned her and they both drifted off into sleep.

... Next morning

Inuyasha awoke to hearing the toilet flush , and water in the sink being ran . He got up and walked to the bath room , Kagome was washing her face she didn't look well at all.

" is everything okay?" he asked , as he slowly opened the door.

" Yeah , I'm fine" she said as she grabbed a towel .

" I was just feeling a little flushed , and light headed i think i'm coming down with the flu or something " She reached into her medicine cabinet to see if she had any medicine ..._Oh darn there's nothing in here , i'll have to make a trip to the drug store ..._She thought to herself.

" need me to get you something , and herb of your time?" Inuyasha asked , he was blocking the door way just wearing pj pant's kagomes insisted he wear when they were here , otherwise he'd just sleep naked.

" no i'll just run to the store.. Want to run down stairs and see if mom and grandpa need anything while i'm in the shower?" She asked as she turned on the water...

TWO HOURS LATER...

" Hey mom , Inuyasha I'm back .. Mom the apples are sitting on the table " .. Kagome yelled from the kitchen , She had two bags of thing's she needed to unload and a few ( personal) items she'd keep for herself .

" Mom , Inuyasha?" _Where could they be?..._She said to herself

She walked into the living room they were both watching her mother's daily soaps , It looked like the main guy was about to find out if his wife was really his sister...

" Guy's, I'm home" she said. And she rolled her eyes , Ever since she and Inuyasha had spent more time over here he'd watched an hour's worth of soaps with her mom .

" I wonder what the results will be?!" Kagome's mom said

" I bet his wife is his sister!" Inuyasha said.

" Oh hey Kagome " Inuyasha said then he stretched and stood up and gave her a kiss.

" need help with anything?" He asked

" Nope i got all of the bag's in the house , I'm going togo use the restroom.. Ive had to go a lot lately .. You stay down here there's only 10 minutes left of your show.. Wouldn't want you to NOT find out the results" She pecked him on the cheek and he went and sat in front of the tv.

Kagome went up stairs and headed for her personal bathroom , She pulled out two boxes .. One was some cold medicine the other.. a pregnancey test.

She'd be late now for two weeks , but didn't want to bring it to Inuyashas attention , she was worried he'd freak out and not let her do anything.

So she read the directions and did as it said .. She waited her two minutes and when the results were reveled she sighed and said ...

END OF CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO...

The results were positive ...

Kagome leaned back against her sink in the bath room , No wonder she'd been sick to her stomach for the past three weeks , and the hot flashes and just the pure feeling tired all the time.. She was pregnant.

She shouldn't of been surprised , Ever since she and Inuyasha got married six weeks ago , they'd pretty much made love almost every day . And come to think of it , she hadn't had a period in quite awhile.

A knock on the door made her come out of her shock.

" Kagome , Are you okay?" Kagomes grandfather said

" Do you need me to get you something ?" He said threw the door.

" No grandpa I'm okay , I'll be out in a minute".. She said then tucked the test in her pocket of her sweater she was VERY glad to of had on . She washed her hand's and left the bath room.

" Kagome.. You were in there for over an hour"

Kagome stood there dumbfounded , had she really been standing in the bathroom looming over her test just thinking about things . How on earth was she going to tell inuyasha.

" Oh sorry , I didn't realize .. Is it dinner time?" She said and brushed past her grandfather . He looked at her and just rolled his eyes , and patted his stomach.

" I'm hungry too , let us go and find out if your mother is done with it yet , She's making roast for dinner" .. Her grandfather walked in front of her .

Kagome made it to the stairs and felt a rush of nausea as she smelled dinner.

" Ugh!" she said and ran for the bathroom , and slammed the door .

_" that was a close one"_she said to herself.

She turned around an Inuyasha had crept up behind her

" Kagome , Are you okay?.. Youve been sick all morning" Inuyasha said with concern in his voice.

Kagome didn't think she just did she shoved the test into Inuyashas hand and then covered her face with her hands .. After a moment she looked up at him then he hugged her and then looked at her face..

" How are you feeling? You aren't in any pain ? How far along are you ?!" he asked frantically like she may explode or something.

" I don't think i'm that far away , And no pain .. Just sick to my stomach at odd times." She said as she looked up into his eyes.

" We need to get you to my era , so khadea can take a look at you .. then you must TAKE It easy , To be pregnant with a half breed's child is going to be very hard on your body"

For some reason Kagome thought Inuyasha wasn't happy about this , But there was no going back . She was excited , she'd always wanted a kid.. or two .

" Can we eat dinner first before we leave , I don't want mom and everyone to ask what's going on .. I'm not ready to tell them just yet"

" Sure , But after words WE ARE LEAVING as soon as possible , Got that?!" He said with kind of a fierceness.

" Yes inuyasha..."

They walked off to dinner , How was Kagome going to tell her family t hat she was pregnant? First she'd get checked out make sure everything was going to be okay before she told them

END OF CHAPTER.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three...

After dinner Inuyasha and Kagome went up stairs and packed some of Kagomes item's , Such as some Pj's and tooth brush and all the items they needed to be comfortable and , Kagome packed some tums for tummy for when she didn't feel good.

" What the hell are you doing woman?!" Inuyasha said as he came at almost a run twords Kagome.

Kagome was standing at the top of the stairs carrying her heavy bag's about to take a few steps.. When inuyasha yelled at her like as if she'd been playing with fire..

With a startle she kind of jumped back words...

" Im just taking my stuff down stairs.. Calm Down inuyasha .. No need to be such a WORRY WART!"

He growled and she could tell he was very pissed off , he ran up grabbed the bags grabbed her and took to the bottom of the floor with a leap making such a loud CRASHING sound it startled everyone in the house as though , THUNDER was booming.

" WHAT'S GOING ON?" Her brother said as he came walking from his room.(( he'd gotten used to strange noises since inuyasha had came into the lives.))

" WHAT WAS THAT?!" Her mother said as she came running to the foot of the stairs.

" EEEEAAAARRRRTTTTTH QUAKE" her grandpa said as he dove under a table.

Kagome stood and brushed off her dress she was wearing since it felt comfortable and breezy , And she was getting warm spells.

" It was nothing sorry guy's .. Inuyasha is just being .. Well INUYASHA he jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom , With myself and my stuff and landed with a loud thunk" She rolled her eyes and walked twords her family.

" By SOUTA " she waved " Ill see you soon , i'll come back for your Graduation in a few months."

" By mom , By grandpa " She hugged them they exchanged little words and she started to walk out the door , Inuyasha had already left and been waiting at the well while all the good bye's were going down , he wasn't good with that kind of thing .. never really had very many people who cared where he went.

" Well that took forever " He said as he stood up from the ground where he had been sitting and leaning against a building , HE cracked the bones in his arms and leg's as he stretched.

" I don't know when I'll see them again .. I hope i'll be able to come back in a few month's for Soutas Graduation.. I wonder how big my belly will be "

" Hopefully its just one pup in there and not a few " Inuyasha said

Kagome just stood there in shock.

" WHATD i say ?! I'm sorry .. KAGOME ARE YOU OKAY!" Inuyasha ran over and hugged Kagome.

" I could have multiple childeren?!" She said in almost a screech.

" Well yeah , Very common for HUMANS to carry multiple kid's when they are pregnant with any ounce of demon" .

" COME on inuyasha let's go i want khadea to check me out "

And off they went to Inuyasha time , Inuyasha threw Kagome on his back and they jumped threw the well Not knowing when they would return again...

END OF CHAPTER.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four...

" Inuyasha I think I can walk now " .. Kagome said .

Ever since they got back to his time he'd been carrying her from the well , The well was just outside the village maybe a ten minute walk for inuyasha about fifteen for kagome.

" Woman , Just let me carry the one i love the one who is carrying my young within her" he said in a very sweet way .

" Okay inuyasha.." _Sigh _" You make me so happy " She pecked him on the cheek .

She heard a purring sound .

" Hey inuyasha.. You want to make love before we get there?" She said in in an almost exotic whisper , Kagome had been feeling frisky all morning so , she wouldn't mind a little after noon love session from her husband.

" NO NOT UNTIL YOUR LOOKED AT ! I WONT DO ANYTHING UNTIL I KNOW IT'S SAFE FOR YOU AND OUR YOUNG!" He said and almost snapped her head off...

IN Khadeas Village... The sun was shining and it was a warm day , Shippo had been staying with Khadae while Inuyasha and Kagome went to her time... Shippo and Khadae were out in the back part of the village seeing to two sick children who had caught what appeared to be the flu...

" Just put some cold water on the' heads and , Make sure the' drink tons of the herbal items i brought ye" Khadea said as she shut the hut's blanket door.

" Khadea will they be okay? They don't look very good " Shippo asked as he jumped on khadeas back.

" Yes child.. Tis normal for children of there age to fall sick this time of year."

Khadea walked slowly for her hut on the far side of the village.

... DEMON HUNTER VILLAGE..

" Sango , What are you doing?!" Miroku said as he came running after her .

" What do you mean , Im just carrying a few pails of water.. Relax I WILL BE FINE!" She said as she put to large PALES of water down and rubbed her every expanding belly.

" SANGO! Your about to pop any day , DO NOT CARRY HEAVY STUFF! You will hurt yourself and the baby!" Miroku went to grab one of the pails of water.._" Damn this is heavy , how in the hell does she lift this thing?!"_ he thought to himself.

" You worry to much.." " KELALA " .. Kelala came out of the shade of which she was napping ... " Carry this for me to the hut please " Sango loaded her feline friend's back with the two pails of which , her feline friend had no problems caring.

Sango is eight months pregnant and ever expanding , she and MIroku had been married at this point about one year , It took awhile for them to get pregnant but neither were surprised with the trama both their bodies had gone threw , and still go threw sometimes. It's a miracle either could Sire a child...

... BACK WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME...

Inuyasha got to khadeas hut and put down kagome and her bag's , the bag's he just layed down outside and leaned against the hut .. Theft wasn't high in this time plus , he couldnt smell her stuff and track it down if anything happened to it .. people were still afraid of him for being who he was so most of the time no one came near him .. he was just fine with that..

" Khadea are you in here?" kagome said as she walked threw the door

" KAGOOOOME! YOUR BACK!" Shippo said as he ran and jumped in her arms

" Hi shippo " Kagome said with a smile and hugged him

" Hello child.. Did ye have fun in your time of the world?" Khadea said as she walked over.

" Yes .. We actually came home to uh .." Kagome turned a shade of red.

" Old lady , Kagome is pregnant And i want you to check her out " Inuyasha said as he came inside the hut and plopped down on the mat nearest the door.

... END OF CHAPTER.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter FIve...

Kagome and inuyasha were now home in their hut all nestles on there bed , just cuddled together.. it had been a long day .. Khadae had infact said yes kagome was pregnant but she said she couldn't tell how many babies for a few weeks yet .. Shippo was so happy ! He was home too , he lived with Inuyasha and kagome..

Kagome rolled over and just looked up at Inuyasha who was asleep , But he never fully slept he was always prepared to wake up and JUMP into battle . Kagome knew he had PTSD.

Inuyasha opened one eyelid...

" Yes Kagome, Is everything okay?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

" Im just.. so happy.. i can't believe how our lives have turned out " she said and snuggled her face into his chest.

" i know kagome , i know " Inuyasha stroked her cheek with his thumb.

" You need your rest , try to sleep .. The morning we should go check on Sango and Miroku ... And let them know the new's." Inuyasha said.

" Okay , I wonder how's she feeling?" Kagome said.

_Yawn_" Can you two keep it down in there ,I'm trying to sleep" Shippo said .

... THE NEXT DAY SUNRISE...

" Hey SANGO !" Kagome said as she went walking up the pat twords Sango's hut .

" Hey KAGOME!" Sango said.

They walked up to each other and embraced like it had been YEARS since they'd last seen eachother.

" You are getting sooo big!" Kagome said as she patted Sango's every expanding belly.

" I know , I can't wait until the baby is here."

" Me either .. ((yawn)) Good morning Kagome , My love " Miroku said and he came up and pecked Sango on the cheek .

" You are up very early this morning Kagome , Where is inu-" Sango said and got cut off.

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?! I WAKE UP AND YOURE NOT THERE ! YOU CANT JUST WONDER..."

" INUYASHA SHUT UP AND QUIT YELLING AT ME IM PERFECTLY FINE!.." Kagome said as she put her hand's on her hip's.

Inuyasha went to speak again and all that was next was " SIT BOY" and wammm! Inuyasha faceplanted it into the ground.

Sango leaned over and whispered in to Miroku's ear " I haven't heard that one in awhile , What's with Inuyasha?!" Miroku responded" I have no idea"

Inuyasha slowly removed himself from the hole in the ground...

" KAGOME , You are not to leave my sight or my self unless you are protected! Other demons can smell that your pregnant.."Inuyasha went and just hugged Kagome.

" YOUR PREGNANT!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time...

... OFF IN THE MEADOW NEAR THE CREEK...

" I bet Kagome will love these flower's im picking for her " Shippo said to himself.

_la la la dee dee dee oh what an uncle I'll SURELY BE! he sang to himself._

Shippo was off on his own giving the adults time to talk about the GOOD news that was sure to come. Plus he didn't want to hear all the boring details about Kagomes side BLECK , HE didn't like it when inuyasha and kagome left for a few day's he felt left behind and alone.

" MEWWW MEEWWW" Kelala said

" Oh hi kelala , are they fighting? I swore i heard the SIT BOY command " Shippo said

" Meeew" Kelala said

" I knew it .. Stupid inuyasha!"

... BACK IN THE VILLAGE ...

Kagome turned twords her friends who now seemed like family more then anything and rubbed her belly with out even thinking..

" I'm not that far along , but yes i am pregnant! I'm very excited and scared at the same time.".. She hopped up and down.

" How are you feeling Sango " .. She asked

" I'm good , I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE GOING TO BE A MOTHER! Congratulations Kagome and INUYASHA!"

Miroku Walked over to inuyasha who was now leaning up against a building and patted him on the back .

" Good job Inuyasha you did it " Miroku Winked at him

" Your such a lecturers monk you know that " ... " But thank's"

END OF CHAPTER.


	6. INBETWEEN CHAPTER

INBETWEEN CHAPTER.

Sesshomaru and Rin were walking through the forest just doing there normal , Not really headed anywhere just walking . Sesshamaru realized he was headed straight for his brothers Village, He had never been close with Inuyasha but, When the final battle went down to the the jewel put together and Inuyasha had saved rin who was now Sesshamarus wife he had bonded with his half breed brother , Not by much but enough plus his wife Rin was friends with Sango and Kagome and probably missed them , She didn't get much Female interaction or Human interaction as it were . And sesshomaru didn't want his wife to miss out on much.

Sesshamaru stopped to a halt and Rin ran into him , She had been looking down at the ground.

" OH SORRY i didn't mean .."

" It is okay woman of mine" He said , He still had his stern voice but Rin knew he loved her very much.

" How would you like to see Inuyashas females?" He asked her .

" OH very much , I would like to see if Sango has had her Babe yet" Rin said with a gleam in her eye.

" Okay , We will head that way then .. Rin." he said

" Yes husband of mine " she said

" You look pretty today" he said and then continued to walk.

" Thank you , I just made this dress and i pinched my face for a blush look " She walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

He smiled and they continued to walk off into the wood's getting closer and closer to his brother.

(( introduction into Sesshomaru and Rin's Life))

More to come!

END OF CHAPTER.


	7. Chapter 6

...Chapter Six...

Miroku lay snoring as he usually did , Laying on his side with his arms wrapped around his wife.. Her belly was so big now a day's that he could hardly make his arm's fit but , he REFUSED to give up .. He woke up with a startle...

_" Why are my hands wet "_He looked down

Sango was laying on her back breathing deeply , fully awake.

" YOUR IN LABOR! How long have you been in labor ! Why didn't you wake me .. OH MY GOD SANGO YOUR IN LABOR! " He shouted and sprang up from his sleep position yelling at her .

" YOU DONT THINK IM NOT AWARE THE TIME OF BIRTH IS HERE! " Sango said in between breathing and panting.

" I must go get Khadae so she can.." Sango grabbed his ankle

" There is no time , I have waited for to long .. You must deliver our baby Miroku"

Miroku turned a bright white and looked as though he was going to pass out .

" Kerara(Kelala) .. pff pfff.. please go and .. pff pff.. get KAGOME "

Sango's fire kitty went to full form and SPRANG out the door...

... Inuyashas and Kagome's hut ...

Kagome was off in the corner of the hut throwing up what she had eaten a few hours ago for dinner...

rubbing her belly that was little but had a little round bump she talked to it and said ...

_" Oh baby in there , can't you let mama eat one meal and not throw it up ? mama needs her strength."_She rubbed her belly then sat on her leg's .

out of no where a bottle of nice cool water ( from her era) was put in her face.

" Thanks inuyasha" kagome grabbed the water and sipped it .

" I hate that , you are sick" He said very worried .. he had come over and sat near kagome rubbing her back ever so softly. Shippo was soundly asleep over in the corner , not much awoke him ..

" MEOW MEOOW MEOOOOW" Kerara(kelala) BURST THREW THE DOOR!

" Sango must of sent her , INUYASHA we must go to her -" Kagome went to stand up and fell right back down.

" I'm woozy from no food in my system , but I have to go to "

" NO THE HELL YOUR NOT WOMAN! You can't even stand , and your carrying my young" Inuyasha said .

" I'll go to Sango's and see what's up , Plus it takes hours for babies to be born .. you probably have TONS of time to try and get food in your system" .. Inuyasha had closed his eyes and was rubbing his face while giving this speech , All the while missing the fact that kagome had snuck by him and thrown on jeans and some tennis shoes.

" COME ON INUYASHA LETS GET GOING !" Kagome burst threw the door

" What .. the hell.. just happened?!"

Inuyasha said as he stood up , Not getting how Kagome had snuck by him so easily.

END OF CHAPTER.


	8. Chapter7

... Chapter Seven...

Kagome burst threw the hut door riding kelala(kerara) , She didn't wait for Inuyasha which she knew as soon as he got to Sango's he'd be very pissed at her .

" Kagome !" Sango said , She was pouring sweats down her face and breathing in and out in and out , She didn't look comfortable at all . In this era it wasn't like epidural existed so she was forced togo threw child birth with out any help , and pray like HELL that everything would go well.

" Miroku , Please go and get me some cold water so i can dab Sango's face.. OH good inuyasha your finally here"

Inuyasha burst threw the door with a very pissed off face.

" Before you start to bitch Inuyasha , I'm sorry i took off but thing's like this don't stop..."

" Kagome what the -"

" Can you boil some water , Thanks!"

kagome chucked a pot at inuyashas head , he grabbed it just in time so it wouldn't clunk him. He grunted but took off for some water and then to build a small fire to heat the water.

_" That woman and i are going to have a seriouse talk .. what the hell does she think she's doing .. this stress is not GOOD FOR HER AND THE BABY!"_ inuyasha said to himself as he grunted down to the clean water source.

" SANGO IVE BROUGHT THE DRINKING WATER!" Miroku ran over to sango , sango grabbed his hand a squeezed so hard he thought his hand was broken.

" FFFUUUUUU-" SHE cried out in pain

" there there my love"

the contraction ended a moment later and sango took a sip of water.

" Sango , I don't know much of what im doing .. Do you want Inuyasha and Kelala(kerara) togo and get khadea?"

" Kagome... I trust you .. and you've.. delivered... at least two village babies... ive watched you.. you were .. GREAT!"

" Okay! I can do it " kagome said with a smile on her face.

" Okay fellas , i'm going to have to check and see how far along she is .. to see if the head is ready to come out .. Now do you want to be in here or not?"

" MIROKU DONT YOU GO ANYWHERE ! INUYASHA SHIPPO GET THE HELL OUT !" Sango yelled

" Oh hell no , if kagome stays"

Sango shot a DEATH look at Inuyasha

" EEEP"

he and shippo went running out of the room

" Okay sango .. Looks like you are ready to push , Give me one moment so i can grab a blanket for the baby"

" Okay Miroku come here and hold this leg , and ive got the other... Ar eyou ready sango?" Kagome asked as she smiled.

" yeesssss"

"1...2..3..PUSH!" Kagomes said as encouriging as she could

phhh.. phh..phh heavy breathing.

" Pssst miroku don't pass out on me !"

" Okay AGAIN! 1...2..3!"

" UGHHHHH! " With a big push a beautiful baby girl popped out with a full head of dark hair just like her mother

" She's Beautiful- " Miroku was cut short

" I STILL FEEL THE URGE TO PUSH , KAGOMEEEEEE!"

And a moment later a 2nd baby came out , TWINS sango and miroku had twins

" twoo, babies .. we have twoo babies ?!" Miroku said

Sango grabbed for the little girl in Mirokus arms as he passed out , Kagome was holding there Son.

" Congratulations SANGO TWINS that's truly amazing!"

" yes , yes it is.. " Sango said , she was crying from pure happiness.

END OF CHAPTER.


End file.
